InFamous: Future Shock
InFamous: Future Shock is the story after InFamous 2. It takes places 1000 years after the ending of InFamous 2. It has good and bad endings. With that said, let's start! (It's written from Cole's eyes!) Apperances Before anything, let me explain how Cole looks like. At Evil Karma, he has his courier jacket, black and grey, unzipped. He wears a black and red T-shirt, and has his regular apperance otherwise. His scar is damaged, and really horrible looking. His eyes are red, his electricity is red and black. His AMP is rusty, black and damaged. He also has those veins, not so big, but many, and thin. Good Karma: Since he is then Truly Hero, he has his T-shirt, blue and white. His scar is barely visible, only at close range. His pants are black with a blue ice-pattern, and he has the Gold AMP. Evil Karma Prolouge "What is that thing?" I ask Kuo. I looked at her. She was lost in thoughts, so I had to solve this puzzle on my own, it seems. I reach out for the Conduit Sphere. As I touch it, I and Kuo start to glow with a golden light. "W-what's happening?!" I scream. I hear nothing in reply, and I feel something cold. Ice? But this was no normal Ice. It was Flaming Ice! It encased me, and I fell into darkness. Chapter 1: Awakening *'Voice 1: '''And here you can see Flaming Ice, the most rare Ice to ever exist! It was found a thousand years ago, and it can withstand all kinds of tempratures! *'Several Voices: noises "Unngh...what? No! This can't be!" I think for myself. Humans alive? "B-but the RFI! Kuo! I can't move!" And then I hear it. Or feel it. Depends. Anyways, I can see the Conduit Sphere. At least some energy from it. It reacts to my precense, and lightning strikes the Flaming Ice, going through my body! Aaah...the feeling of energy.... *'Voice 3: '''Oh my god! There's someone in the ice! *'Voice 4: 'Quick! We need to smash it-- Suddenly, the ice surrenders and I am free! At last! I look around. The hall is futuristic, you know, with neon lights and robots floating around. I feel something on my foot. The Amp! "Might get useful." I say, and store it on my backpack. I see no way out, so I decide to jump out of the window. As I jump, I look down. "Whoa! How high up am I?!" I scream. I try to transform into the Beast, but his power is dormant. Sleeping. So I use my Static thrusters. Seems all this time has made me Truly Infamous. Good ol' days. However, the Thrusters barely last ten seconds, and I find myself falling to the ground. Great. I scream, and I keep falling down. I prepare myself to die, before I land on something hard. "What the hell?" I ask. I open my eyes, and hear voices. *'Woman: Move it, jackass! I look down. I've landed on a car. A flying car. I stare the woman in her eyes, and absorb the energy of the car, before saying a sarcastic "Thank you." and jump off the car, sending it crashing to the ground. I quickly jump to another, and follow the traffic untill I use one of my old powers, the Lightning Tether, which I now call the Lightning Whip, to get on a roof. I catch my breath, and see two persons getting robbed by guys who look like Militia. I jump down, and tackles one of them with my Amp, knocking him down. I run towards the other Militia, and uses my Amp to grab his throat, and I spin around, slamming him towards the wall. The third Militia had some sense and runs away, but the fourth tries to shoot me. What an idiot. I shoot a normal Alpha Bolt, and it knocks him down, and I Arc-Restraint him. I felt that I wanted to interogate him. The third didn't get far, so I used my Lightning Whip to grab him and he lands infront of me. I smile, and bends down, and my palm covers his face. He tries to fight, and I turn to the fourth, asking him "So....wanna talk?" to which I get a "No! I'll never speak to a freak!". I smile, and Bio-Leech the third Militia, and the fourth stares in horror. God, that felt so good. Energy flows through my body and lightning stream out from my arms. I walk toward the fourth, and look down at him, and bring forward my right arm, and create a Gigawatt Blade. "So...." I say. "Easy way or hard way?". The fourth guy stares in horror, and tries to fight the restraints. I chuckle, and stabs him with my Gigawatt Blade, and Bio-Leech him as well. Memories. They come through my body as a wave. The year is 2157. The world has been almost entirely cleansed from Conduits, and humans have reclaimed their titles. Any remaining Conduit will either be a slave, or an outlaw, or executed. Basically, hell has been unleashed for the Conduits. I stare at the two persons I saved. I ask them swiftly about any Conduits they know about. They say an auction is taking place near, and they tell me where to go. As a thank, I Arc-Restrain them, and they are left there. I make my way to the auction place. Deciding to make an impact, I enter through the roof. I look down. The auction had begun, and it was interuppted by an explosion. A flaming creature struck down, and started chaos. After some time, I too wanted to have some fun. I Thunder Drop down, creating an explosion, which gains the attention. The flaming creature was none but a Conduit, and I walk, and stare at him, and our gazes collide. Suddenly, he falls down, and starts to twitch. He is paralysed. Or should I say, I paralysed him. Smiling, I walk forward, all the commotion ending. The guards points their guns at me. Fools. I wasn't called "The Demon" for nothing. I gather energy in one arm, and everything flashes red. Then, I stand up, alone. Everything else, or almost everything lay in ruins. I go forward to the Conduit, who accepts a helping hand. "Who are you?" he asks. "I am Cole MacGrath, or The Demon, if you wish." I reply. To my surprise, he backs away and fire errupts from his hands. "You bastard!" He shouts. Category:AssassinHood Category:Article Stubs Category:Needs Pictures Category:Good Cole Stories Category:Evil Cole Stories